


Mommy's stress relief

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seonghwa told him to not interrupt while he is working but Hongjoong thinks it doesn't do any harm to take a break, even if it means showing up in his office with only a shirt and a red plaid skirt with nothing under it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Mommy's stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_is_Valid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_is_Valid/gifts).



> This came straight out of a writer's block 😳  
> Didn't came out the way I wanted and I struggled A LOT but I'm proud for being creative enough to even finish it in the first place
> 
> ⚠️ this work includes use of the words p*ssy and c*nt ⚠️

It's no secret Hongjoong likes to dress pretty. His side of the dresser is full of cute sweaters and a bunch of dresses in all forms and lengths, and his favorites of course – skirts. They come in all sorts of colors. They are Seonghwa's favorites, too. 

His fiancé loves to see him using them. They are the easiest to take off, he always adds. Seonghwa has quite a habit of slipping his hands under his skirts, the last time being in the same restaurant they met for the first time. Not the most romantic, Hongjoong must say. He doesn't mind though, loving to rile up his lover anytime he can. 

That's exactly today's case: you see, Hongjoong recently moved in with Seonghwa in hope they would spend more time together. However, Seonghwa had just got promoted and is currently spending most of the time away in his office, tapping almost nonstop on the keyboard and attending a lot of work-related calls.

Hongjoong thinks he should show support. His poor fiance must be so tired! He doesn't think it does any bad showing in his office to cheer him up just this once. So that's exactly what he does, choosing the newest and shorter skirt he has, a pretty plaid red one which matches just so well with his panties.

Wait, why should he wear them though? Seonghwa hates anything in his way. Hongjoong doesn't want to stress him any further. Seonghwa doesn't deserve it. _Mommy_ only deserves the best.

With that thought in his mind, he walks out of the room straight to mommy's office. He is almost sure mommy said one time that he should wait before he is done with work but Hongjoong just wants to help. So he just turns the knob and tilts his head to the side, wiggling on his toes while peeking in. Seonghwa is absorbed in work as always, he doesn't even spare a glance.

With a tiny pout Hongjoong barges in, closing the door behind him with not so quiet thud. Seonghwa looks up a little startled.

“Do you need something, love?”

Hongjoong shakes his head.

“Did something happened?”

Another denial. Seonghwa sigh.

“Just wanted to see if you needed something” Hongjoong walks to Seonghwa's chair, circling his shoulders and kissing his neck. Seonghwa caress his hands before pulling them off.

“I really need to get this done” Seonghwa said. He frowns then, watching as Hongjoong's expression morphed. “Don't make this face, baby”

Hongjoong dramatically deepens the pout before walking away, going to the shelf on the corner of the room. Seonghwa maintains a lot of books there, even though he didn't touched some of them a long time ago. Therefore these are dusty.

“Don't mind me, then” Hongjoong cross his arms and speaks nonchalantly. At least he hopes it sounds like that. “Just going to clean these while you don't finish it”

Seonghwa gives him a small apologetically smile before returning to work, eyes going back to fully focused on the bright screen. It's so fucking boring to do the cleaning, Hongjoong concludes. He also is not used to it, since Seonghwa tend to baby him and before being promoted and had more spare time used to do most of chores around the house. So cleaning alone feels as lonely as in their room, since Seonghwa doesn't spare a single glance in his direction. But they've been together for years and Hongjoong knows just what catches Seonghwa's attention the right way. 

Mommy loves his ass. Like, wholeheartedly. Hongjoong knows that very well, Seonghwa doesn't let him forget, smacking and leaving marks in it every time he can. It's been so long since the last time, Hongjoong doesn't have any right now. His skin is unfortunately immaculate. He is determined to change this when he knocks a book down the shelf on purpose, knowing he has to bend down to catch it.

When Hongjoong first got the skirt on his hands he got a little down that he wouldn't be able to use it outside due to how short it is, but right now he doesn't have any regrets. He swears he can feel Seonghwa's eyes on him when he bends down to catch the book, skirt rising up so much he shivers when the cold air hits his bare skin. Seonghwa cursed under his breath

“Everything alright?”

Seonghwa coughed upon being caught. When Hongjoong turned around he looked away quickly. “Yeah, just keep up whatever you're doing there”

And Hongjoong obeys. Not for too long, because tempting Seonghwa was so much fun. 

Until he got done with it.

(…)

“You were just asking for this, hmm?” Seonghwa scrutinized his body up and down and placed a steady hand on his thigh, lifting it so he was bent over the desk. The cold glass is digging sharp on Hongjoong's hip but he barely had time to complaint when Seonghwa leaned in to whisper in his ear “Coming him dressed like this… showing of your hungry pussy”

And then his hole is stinging, the result of a sharp slap. 

“Hnng- Mommy!!”the same fingers who came down hard seconds ago are now rubbing and circling his hole, spreading the lube. Seonghwa is merciless when he slaps it again, the wet sound making the tip of Hongjoong ears burn. “N-no! It h-hurts…”

“C'mon, don't be such a crybaby” he chuckled and slipped the middle finger inside, stroking the wet walls and just giving the boy a taste of it before recreating his hand again. “You came looking for attention, now you're getting it”

Hongjoong denies with a weak nod. “Not like this-”

“What are you talking about now?” Seonghwa delivers another slap, delighting himself when it punches out a sob from the boy. “Are you trying to make mommy upset? You should be grateful I'm still touching you after you were such a dirty little boy”

“I'm sorry! I really am. Just wanted to help mommy...” Hongjoong mumbled the last part quietly and swallowed hard. Seonghwa teasingly runs a warm hand down the inside of his thighs where he is the most sensitive. The slow motion of the caresses makes his legs trembles and is kind of hot being bent over like that, trapped between Seonghwa and the desk. His feet can't even touch the floor.

He is taken away from his daydreaming when Seonghwa smacked him again, leaving the skin on the back of his thigh red and making him whine. Next there are hands coming to fondle his balls, softly in comparison to the previous moment.

“Are you really sorry?” he trails the same hands up to his ass, squeezing the two mounds generously. “Why should I believe you? After you came in dressed like this, taking every chance you had to bend over and show me this slutty cunt,”

He dip his thumb in just to hear Hongjoong crying out again, sweet voice going all high-pitched. It's adorable.

“Begging to be fucked even though mommy had already told you not to interrupt? So dirty of you, babyboy...”

Seonghwa takes his thumb out and slides two fingers inside, using his clean hand to push the red little skirt up, bunching the fabric around the tiny waist and cursing under his breath when the perky ass comes totally into view.

“T-Thank you, mommy-” Hongjoong gasped when the other crooked his fingers, searching for something- “Yes! Thank you, thank you”

“That's better” Seonghwa hums in approval and strokes the sweet little spot with his fingertips, using the position to flush his hard-on against the round cute butt, finding relief after having to contain himself while Hongjoong was cleaning around his office in such clothes: or better, the lack of them. 

“Aren't you fucking me today? Please, mommy…”

Seonghwa can't see but he knows Hongjoong is pouting, pink glossed lips puckered into a stubborn pout. And is maddening how much it does to him.

“Do you want it?” it's a rhetorical question but he still wants to hear Hongjoong says it. “Tell mommy how much you want it”

Hongjoong already lost it. His whole face is burning red and heat is polling dangerously quick in his lower belly as the long fingers fuck faster into him, drilling his pussy fast. It's still not enough, not when he can feel the hard cock resting against his ass. So he puts all his efforts into almost nonsense pleadings, hoping Seonghwa is in a good mood and won't make him cum like that.

“Hnng, please, mommy. Put it inside me” he wiggles his behind, grinding shamelessly on the crotch and sighing of how it feels the material of the black slacks against his bare wet entrance. It makes Seonghwa grip his ass harder, the flesh spilling between his fingers.

“What? You need to tell me exactly what you want, baby”

Hongjoong is extra fun to tease when he is like that. It's not different this time, Seonghwa thinks. He always gets impatient when it comes to getting fucked. So he doesn't get startled when his baby speaks out loud.

“Your cock! Your fucking cock-”

“No bad words, do you hear me?” he slips his fingers out to slap him again, watching with gratification the skin flushes in a pretty shade of red. The flesh giggles due to impact and he catches himself mesmerized. His attention is quickly drawn to a whiny moan.

“M' sorry! Put your cock inside me. Pretty please”

“Since you asked so nicely” He unbuttoned himself and opened the left drawer. They are used to having lube on every corner of the house, as it's not the first time Hongjoong misbehaved.

Hongjoong almost celebrates when he hears the cap of the tube being opened. He knows Seonghwa is slicking himself due to the heavy breath and he can't help but try to hurry him up. He's surprisingly indulged: his lips part in a long moan when he presses in, sinking deeper and deeper until he bottoms out and the hair above the thick cock is touching his ass.

“Is that what you wanted?” Seonghwa asked in pure amusement, grinding harder against the soft asscheeks even though there is no way he can go any deeper but doing it anyway just to have Hongjoong whimpering, petite body trembling under his hands and the tight little hole squeezing his cock nonstop. “Answer me”

Hongjoong breath is uneven. A hard thrust makes him gasp, coherent thoughts being damned when there is a thick cock caressing his walls so good. He sticks his hand behind his back to grasp at Seonghwa's forearms when he does it again, missing his prostate on purpose and making him groan.

“Are you that dumb already?” Seonghwa asked and clicked his tongue. “Don't make me repeat myself, baby.”

In the past Hongjoong would find it annoying. He didn't think he was the type of person who enjoys being teased that much. But there is something about the way Seonghwa asks, smooth voice sounding patronizing even while he calls him dirty names.

So he agrees with a soft moan, squirming just a little bit on top of the desk in the hope he can get some friction on his erection, dripping on the floor every time Seonghwa hits that spot inside him, swollen cockhead stroking it almost agonizingly good.

“Aahh- wanna come, mommy…” he whines, jaw hanging slack open when Seonghwa just slams harder, pounding him fast and restlessly. “P-please, mommy!”

“You are being so fucking loud and demanding today” Seonghwa pointed each word with a hard thrust, pinning Hongjoong's arms behind his back which make him go limp in his hold.

“F-feels too good, mommy…” it's embarrassing the way he can't shut up but right now he couldn't care less with what kind of filthy spill of his mouth, not when Seonghwa is filling him up so nice and big. “I-i can't hold it anymore!”

Hongjoong feared that he would burst the instant Seonghwa put his hands on his cock but it didn't happen. Instead, he is manhandled to sit on his lap. He grasp shakily at the latter's shoulders.

“You can and you will” Seonghwa ordered in a low tone, looking into his eyes and letting out a devilishly chuckle. Hongjoong's lower lip pulled into a pout trembles. Seonghwa strokes his sides in an almost loving manner. “What's it? Don't look at me like that”

“You're such a meanie…” Hongjoong mumbled, pout still on display.

“I spoiled you too much, that's the problem” Seonghwa said and sighed. He kept his caresses until he reached the soft skin of Hongjoong's thighs again, gripping the flesh and playing with it. “But since you've been so good I guess mommy should reward you, right?”

Hongjoong almost vibrates in happiness before agreeing, shaking his head quickly.

“Why don't you put it back inside you?” Seonghwa whispered, gripping the soft asscheeks with his hands and pushing them apart to reveal the wet reddened hole and place his cock between them, barely nudging the tip in. “Come on sweetheart”

Hongjoong gulped loudly before obeying, stretching his right arm behind his body and pushing his skirt out of the way before grabbing the thick cock, briefly feeling it while stroking before positioning the head against his hole, eyes fluttering while impaling himself on it. The angle change it's amazing and he has to get a hold on himself to not come before starting to move, thighs albeit strong becoming weak with the time. He is not used to it, most of the time being pounded on any surface instead of doing the work.

“Are you tired, baby?” Seonghwa noticed the change in the pace. Hongjoong sniffed and hided his head on the crock of his neck. It gets Seonghwa cooing and stroking his head lovingly. “It's alright, it's alright. Mommy is going to make you cum so good”

He curls his fingers tight around the hard cock slapping against Hongjoong's stomach and it doesn't take more than a few strokes to make him spill all over his hand and shirt, in result also clenching tight around Seonghwa and practically milking him dry.

Hongjoong doesn't need to look up to Seonghwa's face to see if he's relaxed now or not. A good orgasm always relieves stress. In other words, his mission to cheer Seonghwa up is very much accomplished and he is proud and quite content of himself, even though it made him sore and rendered him red ass and thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!! especially @mentallymarriedtohongjoong!! I know it didn't came out like you were wishing but I hope you liked it


End file.
